Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk, také známý jako „The Behemoth“, je členem Alfa 1 tým. Biografie Časný život Dunkan Bulk byl vytvořen ve věži shromáždění před mnoha lety, kdy byla Hero Factory nejprve založil a vybudoval. Po absolvující odbornou přípravu, a je rozvinutou plnou Hrdina, on a Jimi Stringer byly vybrány, aby se staly členy Alfa 1 týmu, jak oni se setkali očekávání Preston Stormer. Na jedné misi, oni cestovali do Almaak V a vyřešit záhadu Almaak IV zmizení. Alfa týmu později bojovali Cornelius Zo a jeho armádu Tiger Mravenci, kteří byli vyhrožovat město. Bulk řídil tank, drtiče, a způsobil Tiger Mravenci uprchnout.Skupina také zachytil notoricky známý prostor pirát. Bulk se podílela na televizním pořadu „Dancing with the Heroes“, a byl spárován s ženou jménem Tina. Jeho taneční pohyby způsobily masivní křik a několik zranění. ''Vzestup nováčků'' V poslední době, Alfa týmu byl poslán k střežit zásilku C-4000 výbušnin, který byl napaden XPlode a Rotoru. Když opustili Rotor hrozil William Furno, Bulk nabídl mu jen pomoci, aby se obrátil dolů. Když Rotor unikl, Bulk se vrátil do věže shromáždění. Bulk a Alfa týmu přijal rozhlasový rozhovor s Hero Factory FM, kde Mak Megahertz mluvil s nimi o jejich boji s Cornelius Zo a dal mu stručné líčit události, před odvolal k další misi. Brzy po misi s rotorem, Bulk a Stringer byl poslán na vyčištění zničení způsobené XPlode a Rotor při výbušninách rostlin na Lemus 2. Krátce poté, call centra obdržel hovor na jejich hot-line a Nathaniel Zib poslal dávky a Stringer bránit vězeňství 1331, vězení ve výstavbě na Tantalus 5, z henchbot Corroder. Během bitvy, Corroder klesl náklad kovových nosníků na Mark Surge, který přišel jako posila, ale Bulk ho tlačil ven z cesty a vzal ránu pro nováčka hrdiny. Bulk byla následně uvězněna pod troskami, dokud darebák uprchl a hrdinové ho vykopat s levitace jednotky. Na misi do Mekron City, Preston Stormer byl napaden Meltdown a byl hit s darebáka toxického kalu. Po návratu do Hero Factory, Zib diagnostikována, že kal obsahoval malé nanoboty, které by mohly unášet systémy robot je. Krátce po tomto, Stormer se rozzuřil a vyšplhal nad Mission Control pro školení sfér. Bulk, Stringer, a Furno ho následoval. V konfrontaci na vrcholu koule, Stormer hodil Bulk mimo okraj. Furno seskočil s provazem a chytil ho, ale starší Hero byl příliš těžký a uklouzl. Stringer, nicméně, vyskočil na záchranu a vytáhl Bulk až na římsu, nechal Stormer dostat pryč. Bulk pak se připojil k misi načíst protilátku pro nanoboty, zatímco Furno vyrazil do Makuhero City získat Stormer. Bulk a jeho společníci cestovali do lunárního Tratix, načež byli okamžitě napadeni Tratix Reptoid. Bulk a Stringer držel zvíře rozptylovat, zatímco Natalie Breez našel potřebnou složku, pouze pro stvoření soustředit se na ni, a téměř pohltil Surge. Naštěstí, Breez používá její schopnost komunikovat s přírodou řídit zvíře pryč, a Bulkův skupina vrátila do Hero Factory v triumfu. Antidotum byl následně podán Stormer, který byl pak vyléčit. Alfa týmu byl později odeslány do New Stellac City vyšetřovat záhadnou meteor stávku. Poté, co dorazili na místo, Thunder a Corroder vylezl z kráteru a dělal bitvu s nimi. Zib poslal nováčky se jako záložní, když XPlode a Meltdown přišla ve stejnou dobu jako oni. Von Nebula se pak objevil na obloze. On vytvořil černou díru s jeho černé díry koule personál, který nasaje zbraně hrdinů, a to včetně Bulkův kovové koule střelce. Stormer a Furno skočil do černé díry bojovat Von Nebula, takže dávky a ostatní zachytit darebáci. Hrdinové používá částic separátory, aby se vyhnul útokům darebáky a ohromený je. Bulk a Stringer zabalené těžkou kovovou tyč kolem padouchy, drží je v zajetí. Krátce poté, Stormer a Furno unikl černou díru, když porazil Von Nebula, a jeho tým se vrátil do Hero Factory v triumfu. Nakonec, Bulk dostal upgrade na 2.0 formě, jakmile proces byl považován dokonalosti. ''Divoch planeta'' Bulk, spolu s dalšími členy Alfa týmu, přijal tísňové volání z Alodus Witch na planetě džungle Quatros. Zpráva od nováčka hrdina Rocka, ale naznačil, že planeta se stala nestabilní a že všechny přírodní zaútočí na vše v dohledu. Ve snaze přizpůsobit se prostředí, Alfa týmu dostal upgrade na nové zvířecí brnění, s Bulk získává atributy vlka. Přijít na Quatros, Hrdinů zjistil, že profesor Witch byl proměnil tyran známý jako Šaman poté, co byl vystaven Quaza z tajemné lebky. Stormer pak dělal výběr rozdělit na Alfa 1 týmu do dvou skupin. Bulk a Stormer by vedl Rocka a projít teleportu se dostat do Šaman, zatímco Furno vedl Nex a Stringer do bitvy. Bohužel teleport také zmenšil hrdiny, že oni nemohli zachránit hrdiny. Nicméně, Nex byl schopen se dostat zpátky ke své velikosti jednou Furnův tým dorazil. Bulk pak pomohl odstranit Quaza bodce na Tesák a pomohl posílen Furno, aby mohl zničit stroj Aldus čarodějnice. On pak se vrátil do Hero Factory. ''Útok mozkožroutů'' Když byl Makuhero City zaplavené armádou mozkožrouti řízený tvorů, Bulk bojoval v ulicích se svými spoluhráči Rocka, Stormer, Furno, Evo a Breez. Alfa 1 týmu zjistil, že je těžké porazit mozku až Bulk praštil mozek spustil Ranař. Za to, že hrdinové začali vyhrát až Dračí Blesk objevil a zaútočil na hrdiny. Když byl Hero Factory porušil, Bulk pomohl jeho tým bojovat prázdné roboti, než oni byli deaktivován Surge.